callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Island/Transcript
Cutscene Narrator: As decisive as Normandy, the liberation of Saint-Lô opens up the road to Paris. The American army pushes through to the southwest, while the British, Canadian and Polish advance from the northeast. The German-controlled territory in the middle comes to be known as the Falaise Gap. The Gap sees some of the most ferocious fighting of the Last Great War. Salvadore Guzzo: Guy sticks a gun in my face. You don't think that's enough to buy me a transfer outta this unit? Mike Dixon: Have you thought about writing your congressman? Guzzo: Yeah. That's very friggin' funny. Frank McCullin: Gear up. We're going to St. Germain. The 90th is short-handed, so we're getting folded into their unit. McCullin: Looks like your transfer request came through. Island" Germain-Sur-Seves, France 26, 1944 HRS Guzzo: So tell me you wouldn't rather be with those guys. They got the easy part'a this. Dixon: Copy that. They just gotta sit'n wait for us. McCullin: Quiet that up! Okay, on the signal, we're taking this hill. We gotta flank Jerry 'cause if we don't, the rest of the division can't move through. So-- A whistle blows, interrupting McCullin and signaling the beginning of the charge. McCullin: That's it! Move! Move! MOVE! Guzzo: McCullin! We gotta do something about those forty-twos! McCullin! McCullin: Wait a minute... Guzzo: Targets behind hedgerows! After the battle, the soldiers regroup in a trench, where they come across two buildings. Dixon: Make sure both those buildings are clear. Nichols clears out both buildings and regroups with the team at a small gate. McCullin: Okay, here's the situation. There's an anti-tank gun up the road keeping our tanks from moving up, so we gotta take it out. We'll split up and flank; half the squad'll go left, then through that house and up the riverbed. Other half'll move over that wall and continue up the ridge. Got it? Nichols, you're on point! Nichols chooses a path, then approaches the position of the anti-tank gun. McCullin: Move on that anti-tank gun! Nichols clears out all the enemies near the anti-tank gun. The soldiers then move down a narrow path, take out a German machine gun and meet up with two more men. McCullin: Great. We got plenty'a Jerry. The soldiers assault a German position on a small hill. They regroup afterwards. Dixon: What now? Sarge?! McCullin: Hang on, let me think. Suddenly, mortar fire rains down on their position, forcing everyone to take cover. Guzzo: We gotta get outta here! Dixon: Head for that field! A German tank appears and ambushes them. The tank fires, causing Nichols to fall on the ground. Dixon: Gettin' a little tired'a dragging your sorry ass around, Nichols. C'mon, let's go! Guzzo: Fall back! Fall back! Guzzo: I need air support now, dammit! We need support here! Say again, we need support! An M5A1 Stuart tank breaks through the hedgerow behind them and destroys the German tank. Leroy Huxley: It's a friendly! It's a friendly! Thank you, Jesus! Nichols heads through some houses and into a trench, while eliminating German soldiers along the way. Dixon: Get the Jerry out of here so our boys can move in! Another tank appears and fires on the soldiers. Dixon: Incoming! Let's get outta here! The team navigates through the trenches, coming across some bunkers filled with German soldiers. They finally make it up to a bunker with an anti-tank gun on top. The team clears out the enemy resistance by the gun, clearing a path for the American soldiers. Guzzo: Door's open, boys. Say again: hostiles taken out, road is clear. Guzzo: Now that's a sweet sight! Dixon: What say we give 'em a hand, boys? McCullin: Stay put. We did our jobs, let 'em do theirs. I just wanna sit back and watch the view. Fades to black. Level ends.